


S331NG YOU

by bloosie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humanstuck, oh wow what a surprise, so i found a name that sounded similar and would make sense for spinneret to be a nickname for it, spinneret is an exceptionally weird name for a real woman to have, spinneret's name is spencer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloosie/pseuds/bloosie
Summary: It first started with a reckless driver, but began again several years later in a miracle.After a car accident that took her family and her eyesight when she was 9, she became best friends with the younger daughter of the family that first fostered, then adopted her. Life was hard for the newly-blind girl, but quickly, her new sister made it easier. Having a friend in her time of need, Terezi wasn't about to let her inability to see be a disability.





	1. Into the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had this idea when i was 14, and here i am writing it at 18! wild. i'm glad i chose to wait, and am writing it now that i've grown and have had the full High School Experience (tm)

Terezi’s parents loved her, she knew as much. They weren’t around very often, though, so it was just Tula and her. As often as they could, their parents took them along on the road. She didn’t really know what their jobs were, but they were always driving between the states, and returning to their home at least once per month. Whatever they did, they made enough to support their family and have a fully paid-off home, never questioning where the next meals would come from.

When Terezi was born, Latula was already 11. It irritated her that her parents, home for longer than usual, had decided to have a baby instead of paying attention to her. At least, that’s what she told Terezi when she was angry. She was angry often. Terezi thought it was just because she wasn’t the baby anymore, and no longer had a nanny around the house all the time.

The parents were a handsome set: wild red hair, accompanied by the greenest eyes on that side of the Mississippi, a wide smile, fair and sensitive skin, and a thin frame on the mother; short, thick, dark brown hair, eyes nearly as blue as his wife’s were green, a lopsided but warm smile, olive skin tone, and very well built. She stood just shy of five-foot-six, while he loomed at six-foot-three. Their older daughter, Latula, was almost a spitting image of their mother, except her father’s less sensitive skin. The younger, Terezi, looked to be nearly the same split between the two, though by the oddities of genetics, her eyes were a clear teal sported by neither of her parents. 

The summer before Terezi’s fourth grade year, when her sister was about to go into her senior year of college for who-even-knows-what degree, their parents took them along on one of their tasks. At least, that was the plan. Their car, Terezi never paid attention to what kind of car, was packed full of their belongings for the two weeks they’d be on the road. Three girls, all red-haired, and a brunet man at the wheel. 

It was late at night, only their third day on the road, and the only one awake was Latula, navigating while her parents slept. The way Terezi heard it told, Latula was driving through a busy intersection, a green light telling her she was in the right, when a young driver slammed into them. The impact woke Terezi, pushing her to the side and smacking her temple against the window, before the car behind them rammed into their car as well. On impact, their mother, who was in the back seat with Terezi, was launched at a diagonal, colliding with their father in the passenger seat. Terezi hit the passenger seat hard, a second blow to her head.

The night was a rush, but Terezi remembered hearing the first responders in the ambulance as they spoke about the events. Her parents died on the way to the hospital, both due to brain damage suffered by blunt damage to their heads in the accident. Latula died on impact, the driver’s door folded in and crushing her, shards of the shattered window impaled in her throat.

* * *

 

Two years and six foster homes later, Terezi was miserable. Her in-between care agent informed her that she was going to another new home, one that had fostered before. As though in an attempt to encourage her, they told her that there was a girl her age, “with a similar problem!” 

Terezi paused, one hand holding open her tiny backpack, the other reaching in to place her shirt in it. “A similar problem?” She asked, squinting though she couldn’t see the offender. She was able to withhold the bite in her tone, knowing she would be reprimanded for it if she did. 

The social worker shifted... what? nervously? In a softer tone, she explained, “The girl has no function in one eye. She got sick when she was young and lost the sight. The poor girl.”

Terezi allowed a soft laugh to escape at this, almost a cackle. Her laugh had always sounded like cackling, she knew that, but it made her social worker more uncomfortable to hear it than anyone else she’d met. “So,” she began bitterly, “you’re telling me that I’ll fit in better in this mystery home because the family has an almost-sixth-grader who’s half blind?”  


The woman probably winced, but it was indiscernible in her blindness, and Terezi heard what sounded like shaking her head, though she couldn’t tell if it was nodding or a silent no. “I’m sorry, dear. Yes, she only has one working eye. She can’t see out of the other, like you can’t.”

“How many times do I have to tell you? It’s been two years and you still don’t seem to know, no one seems to know. I may be blind, but I can see just fine. It’s a natural thing for your other scents to be heightened when you lose your eyesight. The doctors told me that the night of my accident.”

With a huff, the social worker dropped it. This argument was a daily thing, and Terezi was getting tired of it. She was getting tired of all of this. She was getting tired of her social worker most of all. “Whatever though, let’s go.”

* * *

 

That afternoon, Terezi walked alongside her social worker, armed with her cane, backpack slung across her shoulder but hanging by one strap instead of both. When her cane hit the door, she lifted her free hand to rap against it thrice before the social worker could raise hers at all. “Who can’t see?” she uttered quietly, a smirk on her face and evident in her voice.

The social worker sighed in response, defeated, before the lock on the door clicked. Someone from inside had unlocked it. The knob turned, and both Terezi and her travel partner looked toward the door with pleasant expressions on their face, only one being able to see it. A sweet smell and a warm voice greeted them. The voice had a slight southern lilt, reminding Terezi once again of her whereabouts. She was no longer in her home state of Pennsylvania, and had been in Texas for a year and a half instead. “Come on in! We’ve been waiting for you!” a woman said, too much cheer. “I’m Spencer, but most call me Spinneret. You'll see why.”

Terezi snorted, her free hand flying up to cover her own mouth and nose, eyes wide in apology.  _ Way to go _ , she thought.  _ Great way to ruin a first impression. _

Spinneret gasped at her mistake, then laughed. “Forgive me, it slipped my mind that you can't see. I am a weaver, more of tapestries than of clothing or blankets, though I dabble in those as well. Mostly for my girls.” 

Terezi just grinned, already liking the woman. She took them for a tour of the house, warning Terezi before going up the short flight of stairs. She showed them the kitchen and dining room, the living room, the offices, and upstairs were bedrooms. To the left of the staircase were Spinneret’s bedroom and her older daughter, Aranea’s. Each had its own bathroom. To the right, the room of the younger daughter, Vriska, and the room that would be hers, along with a California  style bathroom.

Her room had only a twin-sized bed, with fluffy blankets and pillows. She set the backpack down there before moving on. On their way back to the stairs, she heard the slight scratching sound of wood scraping against wood, and turned her head to the noise to hear it better. She was met by soft, sock-muffled footsteps, and near silent breathing. 

She stopped and turned all the way toward the person she knew was there, putting on a friendly smile and extending her hand toward them. A warm hand met hers in a firm shake, followed by a somewhat high-pitched voice. Based on its location, Terezi assumed the owner to be near her height, maybe a bit taller. “Vriska. Don't try to hole yourself up in there, Mom is big on family activities,” the girl said all of this in one breath, a little soft, possibly not to be heard. 

Terezi released the girl’s hand, her smile warming up a bit. “Terezi. Thanks for the warning.” She then turned, half-jogging before her cane was in free air, and quickly descended the stairs to catch up with Spencer before she got too far. 

 That evening, having finished their tour and dinner after, Terezi sighed contentedly as she settled down for bed. “Maybe it won’t be too bad here,” she whispered to herself, breaking the stillness of the air. There was a soft flush from the toilet she shared with Vriska, and an even softer stream of water as she washed her hands after, now on her own side of the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! let me know whether it was good or bad, and what i could improve! this is my first real fanfic, and i'm writing what sounds right. i am an avid reader, so i try to keep it less extra than it could be bc that annoys me, personally.  
> i'm gonna try to keep my notes short because i know if i ramble on and on y'all won't want to read this ;0  
> anyway.  
> thank you again! <3


	2. Personal Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madness, she would tell you

Vriska and Terezi were nigh inseparable after only a couple of days. When school started, the two had the same teacher, and were able to convince said teacher not to separate them when the class got new assigned seating, giving the excuse that Terezi was blind and needed Vriska’s help with some things since they were close. 

Their teacher wasn’t one to argue and tell them they couldn’t, causing unnecessary problems and possibly making them dislike him. Vriska grinned triumphantly, skip-running to the other side of the room to tell Terezi excitedly. Her short blonde hair bounced around her as she stopped, hands on her hips, before her quickly-made best friend. 

“Mr. Vantas says we can stay together!” she exclaimed, a wide grin still plastered onto her face. 

Terezi laughed at Vriska’s excitement, having already known that this would be the case. “C’mon, then. Sit down, you’ll be too tired before recess.”

* * *

 

The two girls went through sixth grade without a hitch, Vriska batting away any attempts from the other kids to pick on Terezi. Even though Terezi was perfectly capable of defending herself, she allowed Vriska to stand up for her because it made her friend feel like she was important, which Vriska appreciated.

* * *

 

Over that first summer, when Vriska and Spencer were at the grocery store one day, Vriska turned to her fair-haired mother, her own curly blonde hair flying around her as she did so. “Mom.” Her statement was only meant to catch the attention of the woman she looked so much like, even at such a young age. Spencer raised an eyebrow at the girl, which Vriska took as encouragement to go on. She took a deep breath before she continued, her nervousness uncharacteristic for her. “Can you adopt Terezi? I know the whole we-get-paid-for-foster-care spiel, so please spare me that this time. I know Aranea got upset the last time one of us wanted it, and I know that’s why she’s staying in a college dorm instead of with us while she’s there.”

Spencer’s eyes went wide as her daughter spoke, relaying every reason she wanted them to keep the girl. Vriska’s excitement grew as she explained, before she finally gave the answer that pushed her the most, the real reason behind her finally asking. “She’s my best friend. I know that in this system, people come and go, and I just don’t want to lose her. I know it may be silly, thinking she’s my best friend after less than a year, but she is. She and I are closer than I have ever been to anyone my age. Closer, even, than I am to my sister. She practically  _ is _ a sister to me,” she pleaded, her own blue eyes wide to match her mother’s.

Never one to make the same mistake multiple times, Spencer conceded. The next couple of weeks were filled with paperwork, a lawyer, and multiple visits from Terezi’s old social worker, all to see if they would work well together, if it was safe for her, and if she wanted to be there. The home was declared safe for the blind girl, and after hearing her own wishes, the lawyer agreed. She informed Spencer of the requirements of her decision, making sure her disability was attended to as long as Terezi was in her care. Their court date was set, and one month later, the adoption papers were signed.

Terezi and Vriska spent the summer celebrating, knowing that they didn’t have to fear being separated later because they were  _ officially _ sisters. The two were hardly ever seen in their own beds, neither caring whose room they slept in. As all sisters, they had little spats, but being best friends before that helped them to smooth things along when bumps occurred.

* * *

 

Middle school began all too soon, and Terezi was thankful to have at least one person in each class that was in the next as well, though it was rarely the same person twice in a row. She expressed this their first day, “orientation day,” it was called. Vriska knew that already, though, because they had almost every other class together, including homeroom at the beginning and end of each day. 

“I can’t believe they let you take art. They know you have literally no way of seeing what you’re doing or what the assignment is, don’t they?” Vriska commented at the end of the day, laughing because the school let a  _ blind girl _ take an art class. “It sucks that we don’t have lunch together, though,” she noted, not even giving Terezi time to respond to her previous question. 

It was something they’d both gotten used to. One would talk for an extensive amount of time, then the other would give her input if she had any. Sometimes they would converse as normal people would, a back-and-forth between them, but usually their conversations bordered on monologues.

 

Seventh and eighth grade flew by, neither too eventful. They shared more classes in eighth grade, and Terezi continued the art class that neither girl was sure how she got into. The teacher seemed to love her work either way, even though she couldn’t see what she was doing and went by memory alone. Half of the time she missed her mark, but the teacher would laugh it off, claiming that only made the art better. Vriska thought the teacher was being manipulative, telling Terezi what she wanted to hear even if it was untrue.

For her thirteenth birthday, Terezi was given a new cane from Spencer and Vriska both, more fitting than a typical black-and-white walking stick. Of course, she couldn’t see it, but the intent of the gift was what mattered. It was styled for Terezi, red and black with a dragon’s head for a handle, the underside of which had indents for her fingers as a grip, and it extended so that she could continue to use it as she grew. Spencer alone gifted a sweet pair of bright red converse, if only because Terezi insisted that before she lost her sight, her favorite color was red. She would stand by this “until another color looked better.” One month later to the day, for Vriska’s birthday, Aranea came home bearing a cool pair of glasses for her younger sister, the right lens Vriska’s exact prescription, the left completely opaque with seven red LED lights. Spencer gave her a pair of shoes exactly matching those she gave Terezi. 

They decided on a joint fourteenth birthday party, inviting the friends they had made at school. Their friends were an interesting bunch, from the angry son of their sixth grade teacher, Karkat; to the most stoic teenager they’d met, who hid behind a silly pair of aviators that their other friend had given him for his birthday in seventh grade, Dave. 

Spencer trusted the girls enough to allow them to have a boy/girl slumber party. She supervised, and they  _ were _ only in eighth grade, so what was the worst that could happen? Vriska knew her mother’s punishments could be a little bit ridiculous (what kind of parent makes their kids knit a blanket then knit a layer of design over the top? Madness, she would tell you), so she was quick to correct anything before her friends or her sister got out of line. 

In a moment of control slip, their goofy, buck-toothed friend John, sitting beside his only slightly younger sister Jade, blurted, “So, what’s it like being adopted? Does miss Serket act like she loves her other daughters more, or does she treat you the same? My dad says he doesn’t have favorites, but we’ve each been his kids just as long as the other one has.” 

Terezi stopped the small side conversations she’d been having, turning toward John. Vriska’s eyes snapped over to him as well, wide and mildly angry. Terezi seemed to sense this, placing a hand restrictively on Vriska’s arm. 

Spencer, by some stroke of luck, walked in shortly after the question was asked to check up on them, and almost all eyes turned to her. Those of her daughters were trained on John, even though one was just in his direction, her point managed, and he looked sheepishly back at them. She asked what was going on, the tension in the air palpable. “John,” Vriska started, speaking through clenched teeth. 

Terezi’s grip tightened on Vriska’s arm before she spoke. “John made a silly mistake,” she finished for her sister. “He offended Vriska, but I don’t think he meant to.”

John shook his head, looking almost ready to cry. “I didn’t think at all before I said that, I’m so sorry. I just- I meant-”

Vriska snapped out of whatever trance she’d been in, her anger dropping and leaving mild unease in its place. “It’s fine. The answer is no, I think.” She offered a small smile of truce, and John accepted. The birthday party continued without another issue, though John spoke less the rest of it.

After most of the kids were asleep, Vriska heard sniffling from one side of the room. She got up to investigate, and found John trying to hide his tears. Kneeling next to him, she gently placed a hand on his arm. “Hey,” she whispered, “it’s okay. I overreacted, Terezi was right. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

He smiled up at her, wiping his eyes. “Thank you, Vriska,” he said softly, settling down again to try to sleep. 

She returned to her spot next to her sister, curling up and resting her head on the little pillow she’d brought downstairs before sleep claimed her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! i'm so sorry idk how to write  
>  i'm rushin a little to get to high school because that's where i really want to write about, this is just building up to it.


	3. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because sisters have to stick together, right? Even kinda sisters, I think."

It was the first day of ninth grade, and Terezi was  _ terrified. _ She wasn’t typically afraid of, well, anything, but she felt like something, anything, was going to go wrong that day. She was convinced she’d fall down the stairs or something, maybe fall  _ up _ the stairs trying to get to her upper-level class, walk into the wrong classroom, walk into a wall. 

Logically, she knew her concerns were silly. She knew that she could see almost as well as the other kids could, through sound and smell, rather than sight. She could even read the braille signs on the doors, and it’s not as though her group of friends had abandoned her. She still had one person, at the very least, to walk with between her classes. Most of the way to her classes, at least. She didn’t have many classes with friends, but a few were right next to each other.

The day progressed slowly, each class dragging along at what felt like far longer than 53 minutes of introductions. Finally, after her fifth of seven, was the sweet, sweet freedom of lunch. She met up with Vriska at the stairway leading down to the cafeteria, and offered her sister a grin. 

“How’re your classes so far?” Vriska inquired, straining slightly to be heard over the sheer amount of people. 

“Oh, y’know. The usual. Art teacher thinks I’m hot shit because I ‘can’t see what I’m doing.’” A scoff punctuated her words, and Vriska feigned shock, ever the good audience. “I take only the highest of offense at that thought. It’s almost like they think I’m,” she paused, building the mock suspense for dramatic effect, before leaning close to Vriska and whispering, “blind.” 

“No! How could someone ever mistake you, who has perfect vision, to be blind!?” Vriska’s tone reflected Terezi’s, appalled at this unfair treatment. “I mean, don’t you just carry your cane for appearances?”

Terezi laughed at that, her barking laughter turning heads before them. “Of course! Appearances are of the utmost importance. How will they know what a badass I am if I don’t swing and tap my cane before me, making sure I don’t fall down the stairs or run into a wall? I could very well die in this building, if not for my loyal dragon!” 

The pair dissolved into laughter, sobering up when they reached the line for lunch. Vriska talked Terezi through the line, telling her of the options so she could make her own decisions. Terezi nodded silently at each one, grabbing what she wanted and waiting for her far pickier companion afterward. She swiped her early-assigned student ID card at the register, needing it because the pin pad didn’t like to cooperate with her. Damn that pin pad, interrupting her groove. 

Reaching their lunch table, Vriska and Terezi took their usual places, side by side. Vriska sat on Terezi’s left, and on her right were Karkat, then Jade, and Tavros. To Vriska’s left, Kanaya, then Dave, then John, and Aradia across from Terezi. By a wild stroke of luck (Vriska claimed it wasn’t lucky if luck was always on her side, and it was. She was always in good luck one way or another) , most of their friend group shared a lunch shift. 

That lunch was filled with equal portions eating and laughing. Vriska, as demanding as she was, tried to remain the center of attention through most of their first lunch together, but as time wore on, she stopped, allowing the conversation to include them all. 

Freshman year passed, and the group was just as together as before. Over every break, the friend group was nearly inseparable. They attended each other’s birthday parties, baked each other treats, escorted one another to each dance or went as a group. The first time anything was made official between the closest of the circle was when Vriska kissed Tavros at their freshman homecoming dance. The relationship was short-lived, for while the two found each other good friends and sought to better themselves, neither was happy while they dated. After breaking up, they were usually on the opposite ends of social events, interacting far less than before, with more tension. 

Early in the school year, Dave made the junior varsity football team, participating entirely in irony, he claimed, but the group attended each of his games to show support. His face lit up every time he saw them at his games, so he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the attention. When the season ended, he was back to being the same old coolkid as before, albeit with more friends than just the original group. 

Sophomore year began, Dave resumed his role as the football star, and things were going well. He and Terezi dated for a while, but didn’t get very far because both of them realized they liked each other better as friends than significant others. They went back to the way it was, and none was the wiser. The two attended every dance as platonic dates, sharing dances and laughing together. Terezi was the first person Dave came out to, simply because of their closeness. He trusted her more than anyone else, and she respected that, holding back her tendency to over-share.

That autumn, Vriska got her driver’s license, and the whole group was excited for her. She got a job the next February at the town’s little Dairy Queen, where John started in April as soon as he turned 16. They often rode to and from work together, a trip comfortable for both, made more so when Vriska dropped her obvious-to-everyone-but-him flirting with John. 

When Dave told the group about his years-old webcomic that he started when he was like ten years old and knew it was absolute shit, Terezi demanded that he let her help him with it. Ads and merchandise saw the two artists in the group a steady flow of money, more than either would have made at a minimum-wage job. 

Jade had been working at Taco Bell since December of their sophomore year, and she loved it. She was aspiring to be a shift leader, having already worked up to a crew trainer after only six months. 

Their group all worked, but every other weekend they’d all have days off to spend time together so they wouldn’t grow apart over the summer. 

At the beginning of the next school year, Vriska started to grow apart from the group. She went to their planned social functions, but didn’t show up unannounced, and hardly ever walked with them in the halls or sat with them at lunch anymore. Such is the life of the most outgoing of the bunch, being social enough to befriend more and more people, quickly climbing the social ladder rung by rung.

Halloween of their junior year, they went to a party at a new friend, Rose’s, house. They didn’t expect much to happen, but it was a Friday and they were all excited anyway. Halloween was Vriska’s favorite holiday, as well as her birthday. Rose’s mom was very liberal with the idea of teenage alcohol consumption, and Vriska and Kanaya were both  _ trashed  _ within an hour _. _

The birthday girl, with less inhibitions than usual, hiccupped as she whispered to Kanaya that she had been harboring feelings for the girl for nearly a year, before she pressed a sloppy kiss to the taller girl’s lips. The two spent much of the party afterwards lip-locked. 

John, who had an unsurprisingly low resistance to the effects of alcohol, was bubbly under its influence and kind of an honest drunk. So when he stood in front of his group of friends, showing all of his teeth in a wide grin, and announced that he was gay, the whole group was shocked, as he claimed each time he was asked that he was “definitely  _ not _ a homosexual.” 

By the end of the night, people were ready to go home. Vriska had stopped drinking several hours prior, and insisted she was safe to drive. Blindly trusting her, Terezi, Tavros, and Aradia got into the car with her. She was right, nothing was her fault. She was attentive, possibly even over-cautious. She obeyed traffic laws she normally would have bypassed, trying to overcompensate for the fact that she was  _ definitely _ still a little drunk. When she screamed, the only dozing passenger that woke was her adoptive sister. 

In the approximately six seconds that passed, Terezi was aware of very few things. 

It took her one second to realize they had been hit by a car not obeying traffic laws.

It took her two seconds to realize what she was knocked into wasn’t the window this time, but her best friend of just over five years, judging by the smell of hair as she gasped, the sound of the person’s yelp.

It took her three seconds to hear the window shatter, a fourth to realize that someone had been flung through it.

On the fifth second, she accepted that she was going to lose her family again.

The sixth second, her head met the airbag, and she felt the car jerk forward as a second collision happened from behind, just like the first time. 

As if a switch was flipped, Terezi’s world was a burst of color. White in the air, white powder. White covering the dash, covering her, covering Vriska. Red on her airbag. She touched her head gingerly, fingers coming back just as red. Turning her head to the left, a head of curly, honey-blonde hair. The headlights were still on. Vriska’s window was shattered. 

In a moment of clarity, she thought,  _ Vriska is blonde. Vriska is rather pretty. _

The rest of the night was a blur, and Terezi spent the time overwhelmed by sight.

* * *

 

The overnight stay in the hospital provided one answer: Terezi had experienced a miracle. It was a task for her, putting faces to names and voices, reading again with her eyes, rather than with braille. Drawing and painting, be it for her art classes or for Dave’s comic. Everything she did after the accident was in full view. She no longer needed her cane, but kept it with her most times for both habit’s sake and for appearances. 

In the morning, with a pounding head, she opened her eyes to see her first visitor. She stared for a moment, something she would have  _ killed _ the boy over, had he commented on it. Desperately trying to memorize the details she was seeing for the first time, she knew before he spoke who was before her. 

There were frown lines on his face, and the space between his eyebrows was a little wrinkled, as though his brows were drawn together often. His eyes were gray, and he looked back at her as she took him in. His dark hair was wild, sticking up in every direction as though he hadn’t bothered running a brush through it before he left the house to be there, and his fair skin looked sickly pale, almost. If Terezi had to guess, she’d say he was either worrying himself to the point of sickness, or nursing a hangover as she was. 

He wore a long-sleeved t-shirt, and from his neck hung a thin silver chain, a red dragon dangling from its lowest point. His arms were crossed, and as she watched him, his lips turned up in a small smile she could tell he didn’t wear often. 

At the sight of his smile, Terezi felt a grin split her face in response. For the first time, she was able to see her angry friend, the one who read books to children in their public library once a week, and worked there after school most days. For the first time, she could see the boy whose irritated sighs made her heart skip a beat. 

“What the hell are you looking at, Terezi?” Karkat started, his voice cracking on her name. He cleared his throat before continuing, “I’m not the one who almost fucking died last night.”

Terezi laughed, glad to have the silence broken by the frustrated voice of her friend. Her cackle-laugh faded, though, and she began to speak. “I’m looking at you, asshole.” A pause, then her wide grin returned, back in its usual place once more. “You don’t sound as ugly as you look,” she teased. Really, he was better looking than she’d expected. So far, both of the people she’d been lucid enough to look at had been. 

Karkat snorted, shaking his head as he walked over to sit at the edge of Terezi’s bed. “I’m so fucking glad I decided to drag myself out of bed on a Saturday morning, hungover, and come to this hellhole just to listen to you insult me. How I have these incredible ideas, the world may never know. Step aside, Einstein, there’s a new genius in town, and he has all the knowledge. All of it.”

The pair continued in a similar manner for a few minutes, their bites known by both to be of a joking intent, before there was a hand rapping on the open door’s frame. At the door stood a tall boy with white-blonde hair, an excruciatingly lame pair of aviator sunglasses, and pale, almost white skin. 

“I’d say I hate to interrupt, but I really don’t. Karkat, your turn is over. She’s got more visitors than just you.” the super uncool coolkid spoke, voice low and light. 

Karkat huffed, muttered something about how he hated Dave more than he hated himself, then placed his hand on Terezi’s arm to get her attention back. Softly, voice full of sincerity, he told the girl that he was glad she was okay, and to keep him updated because he had been worried when he heard about the accident. He took his leave after that, giving Dave a friendly punch on the arm on his way out.

Dave took Karkat’s place at the edge of Terezi’s bed, pushing his glasses to the top of his head in a gesture of trust. She may have been blind before, but they were best friends, and she appreciated that he trusted her enough to show her his ever-hidden eyes. 

“Dude, he so has the hots for you. Like, I know I am  _ the shit,  _ so I’m used to my surroundings being hotter because of me, but I think the air in here is at least ten degrees warmer than in the hallway. It’s like Karkat brought a space heater in here, to make his feelings fucking palpable or some shit.”

Terezi snorted, rolling her eyes overdramatically. “What _ ever, _ coolkid. What’s the real reason you’re here? Worried you’d have to be twice as cool to make up for it if I couldn’t be anymore?”

The visit was brief, all jokes and laughs. After Dave, Spencer was the only one. She was happy that her adoptive daughter was okay, but sad to see both of her daughters in pain.

* * *

 

A week later, they had all returned to school. No one held Vriska accountable, but they agreed they shouldn’t have left the party when they did.

Aradia had been pronounced dead before reaching the hospital, and again two hours later. She would probably never recover from brain damage, but she was somewhat functional. Her voice lacked emotion, emotions she was told she would most likely not be able to truly feel again. 

Tavros had suffered nerve damage in his spinal cord, he was the one that was flung through the window on impact. His body being limp with sleep caused him to live through the incident, but he would only be able to walk again with prosthetics, something his family couldn’t afford. 

Vriska was in a similar position, ending up with a bum arm. Unlike Tavros’s family, Spinneret was close to a man well-versed in robotic creations who agreed to build a new arm for Vriska. 

Terezi wasn’t quite over the sudden switch from nothing to  _ everything _ yet. She was overwhelmed, in a word. So of course, she wasn’t paying enough attention to what was right in front of her when she turned a corner, running straight into one of Vriska’s new friends.

Despite knowing Terezi was Vriska’s sister, the group was awful to her. They treated her like she was stupid, always poking fun, sometimes pushing a bit too far. This time, with word of her recovery having been spread around the school, they didn’t hold back. They accused her of knowing they were there, of wanting to run into them.

Quickly, though she was returning with her own quips in self-defense, one of them hooked their foot around her ankle from behind and pulled, knocking her off balance. When she tried to right herself, she was shoved the last little bit necessary to find her on the ground. Terezi attempted to bring herself back up before the first kick landed itself in the middle of her rib cage.

A flash of honey hair at the end of the hall caught Terezi’s eye, and she locked eyes with its owner. Realization flooded her face, and Vriska transformed before Terezi’s eyes from a somewhat-annoyed-but-harmless girl to a hurricane of anger. In her fury, she was beautiful. She rushed down the hall, her fists already balled before she reached her sister’s attackers.

Terezi watched in awe as Vriska grabbed the closest of the group, turning him toward her and executing the sloppiest right hook to the poor purple-haired boy’s jaw. She discarded him, leaning down to grab Terezi’s cane. The blonde girl didn’t get far in her aim for vengeance before a teacher had her by the arms, another one separating the rest of the group from Terezi. 

Vriska was escorted to the student administration center, where she was given one week of out-of-school suspension for her violence, and two weeks of in-school suspension after. 

That night, when Terezi asked Vriska why she would be willing to ruin what she had with those friends, Vriska gave her a small, sad smile. “Because sisters have to stick together, right? Even kinda sisters, I think. Besides, those guys didn’t mean shit to me compared to you.” 

Terezi wrapped her arms around Vriska in a fierce hug, tears welling up in her eyes that she refused to release. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh idk anything
> 
> sorry if this is sloppy, i'm reading my own drafts to make sure i don't fuck up words or things don't make sense  
> i'm tryin to be my own editor ;0
> 
> anyway, i hope y'all enjoy! <3


	4. filler

_just a little update_

_i tend to stress-write or write when there's inspiration_

_i'm gonna delete this chapter when i'm ready to post the new one but!!_

_i just really am not feeling inspiration for this chapter. i have like two paragraphs and. i can't think of how to continue, so i may erase both of them and try again._

_i'm too caught up in my johndave otp to write my karezi otp :' )_

_anyway, here's the little i already have!!_

* * *

 A couple of weeks flew by without a peep from any of Vriska’s friends. They grew quiet when Terezi passed, which was a nice change from their prior harassment and physical jabs. Terezi was elated when Thanksgiving break, really only three days off of school, came, because her friends, who were essentially an extension of her own family at this point, were finally going to be really together again, without Vriska’s band of not-friend-friends following her around and hanging from her every word. That Tuesday night, the whole gang was in attendance, not unlike their joint birthday party in eighth grade. The group had plans for Wednesday together, so as a base of operations, they were all staying the night at the Serket residence.

Though they had considered ordering pizza or something of the sorts, Spencer shot down the notion. Any or all of the kids could have paid, seeing as they all had jobs, but Spencer insisted. She made them a cheesy melt-in-your-mouth chicken recipe, save for one of their newer friends, Feferi, and one of the original group, Karkat. Feferi was a vegetarian and Karkat was severely lactose intolerant, so the two of them politely declined the food, opting instead for sandwiches and soda.

* * *

_so yeah i don't really have.... anything worthwhile :^)_

_i'm working on another fic, it'll be a lot shorter than i am planning for this one._  
_it's uh. song-based and pepsicola w/ trans dave so if you're into angst and johndave {Please look forward to it.}_

_also idk how interesting it'll be but i have a tumblr for my writing! it's bloosie.tumblr.com since idk how to link to external pages :^)_

_i'm also gonna spit out some flash fiction. short lil nothings. you can request little bits if you wanna. pairings/scenarios. writing prompts to get my creative juices flowing. "creative juices" sounds gross nvm_

_get the wheels in my brain turning_

_hot wheels_


End file.
